Countess of Myrewood
Countess of Myrewood is a hereditary title in the Stormwind Peerage, held by the house of Mara since the year 21 K.C. Renata "The Dragon" Mara was a renowned warrior and holder of a vast demense known as the Principality of Dragon's Point, who stubbornly resisted becoming part of Stormwind for two decades. During this time, the self-styled Princess Renata fought back numerous siege attempts until finally surrendering her castle when to refuse would have starved her family and her people. Upon swearing fealty to the Crown, she was created Countess of Myrewood and allowed to keep nearly half the land her ancestors had held with the rest being ceded to the Crown as part of what is now Duskwood. Unlike many hereditary peerages, the title and its subsidiaries may pass through the male or female line, via absolute cognatic primogeniture, a method of succession by which the first-born child inherits, regardless of their sex. This was insisted upon by the first Countess, who believed that women were just as suited to rule as men. Despite numerous attempts by subsequent male holders to change the succession to male primogeniture, the original wording of the letters patent has been upheld. Since the title's creation, there have been 18 holders and Erzsibet Mara is the present Countess of Myrewood. Coat of Arms The Arms:'' Red on a field of black, a Dragon (The original sigil of the house's founder, Renata 'The Dragon''' Mara has remained unchanged throughout history.) The Crest: A Count's coronet The Batons: A pair of crossed swords. (Not displayed here) The Supporters: '''Dexter a Crowned Lion sinister a Crowned Lion both Or '''The Motto: Be Relentless Subsidiary Titles Only those titles in the Stormwind Peerage are shown here. *'Viscount/Viscountess of Starfall' - Largely used as a courtesy title by the heir, the title takes its name from the Duskwood estate of Starfall. *'Baron'/'Baroness of Mara' - A courtesy title, now held by the present Countess' younger brother. The title derives its name from the village bearing the family's name, which was founded and paid for entirely by the house of Mara. *'Baron/Baroness of Ravenshire' - Created more than six hundred years ago, the title derives its name from the 300 acre estate of Ravenshire. No longer a true peerage, the title is held for life, then bestowed upon another person of the Count or Countess' choosing, typically a relative, spouse, or a Knight as it is a military command responsible for defending the southern-most border of Mara lands. Unlike traditional life peerages, the Baron, or Baroness of Ravenshire does not hold a voting seat in Stormwind's house of nobles as they are direct vassals of the Count or Countess of Myrewood. The present Baron Ravenshire is Andras Mara the younger, a boy of sixteen who inherited the title on the death of his father. Land and Wealth With a total of fourteen thousand acres in three counties, stretching from Stormwind proper to Duskwood, wealth was not an issue until very recently. With so much of Duskwood cursed and so much of their land in the region of Duskwood, the Countess of Myrewood and her heirs will have lost nearly three fourths of their agricultural land and the incomes such land once provided. Much of their income today is derived from their vineyard, Myrewood's single silver mine, timber. harvested from the heavily-wooded region, and the archaeological branch of the Myrewood Historic Society. Responsibilities Military In times of war, the Count/Countess of Myrewood traditionally serves as Lord/Lady Marshal of the local troop levy, known as the Myrewood Brigade. The present Countess has given command of the brigade to her uncle, Captain Bjorn Stromvyr in light of her limited experience in matters of war. State The Count/Countess of Myrewood holds a hereditary seat in the Stormwind House of Nobles and is directly responsible for the appointment of all Myrewood's local government officials, including the County Magistrate. Residences and Well-Known Properties *'Myrewood Castle' - The hereditary seat of the Countess/Count of Myrewood, it is a small castle, built some time after the year 60 K.C. Known for it's three towers and the massive stone dragons perched atop its battlements, its functionality as a fortress has become largely obsolete. Now partially open to the public, the Castle grounds and park are often used to host gatherings for numerous charitable organizations. *'Myrewood House' - The palacial, Stormwind City residence of the Countess of Myrewood, used only when the house of nobles is in session and for entertaining the Kingdom's high society. It is by far the most opulent residence owned by the Maras and houses the family's private art collection. With ten bedrooms, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, and a garden that is well-kept year round, it is certainly one of the finest houses in Stormwind City. *'Starfall Manor, '''or simply' Starfall' - Left in some state of disrepair for more than a century, Starfall was originally a true Castle and after more than twenty separate rennovations, it became a luxurious, stately home. It was the residence of the present Countess, Erzsibet Mara during a ten-year period of her estrangement. Starfall has recently been opened to the public, with a large portion of the house being used as a museum. Known for its dark and gothic architecture, it was once described as a grotesque monstrosity by visiting Lordaeronian nobility. *'Ravenfort''' - A large, fortified manor overlooking the village of Ravenshire, built by Lord Varyc after the original keep had fallen to ruin and was torn down. *'Raven Manor' - Built by Andras Mara after being granted the title by his sister, the luxurious home is now the primary residence of the Baron of Ravenshire. *'Dragonhearth' - A stone and wood house on the outskirts of Myrewood's prime hunting grounds, it has served as the family's hunting lodge for centuries. *'Myrewood Place' - A small town house in the old town district of Stormwind City, it was the primary residence of Andras Mara and is now held in trust for his daughter as part of her dowry. *'The Tower House' - Formerly a guard tower on the border of Starfall, it was converted into a tavern during the reign of King Varian and is rumored to secretly house the only brothel in the region. It is managed by Caterina VanStone, a middle-aged woman, rumored to have been a famous prostitute in Lordaeron. *'Dragonclaw Harbor' - A large, river port town and the center of commerce for the region. Situated on the deepest part of the river that bisects Myrewood and Starfall, it was sacked three times by pirates during the height of the Defias brotherhood. *'Dragon's Breath' - An ancient fortress, once a stronghold of Renata the first, the castle was mostly destroyed during the first war and was never rebuilt. In recent years, it has been used by a group of pagans as a place to perform various rituals. Line of Succession # Janos Arryc Mara (Legitimized bastard of Erzsibet Mara and Arryc Ashvale.) # Ilona Mara (Daughter of Erzsibet and her 3rd husband) # Andras Mara II (Nephew of the present Countess) # Victor Mara (Nephew of the present Countess) # Elizabeth Mara (Niece of the present Countess) # Berek Mara (Uncle of the present Countess) # Aron Mara (Second son of Berek) # Emilia Mara (Daughter, and youngest child of Berek) Trivia * Since the title's creation, it has been held by only two women, one being the 1st Countess and the second being the present Countess, Erzsibet. * During the second war, the title was under consideration to be upgraded to a Dukedom due to the contributions of the 17th Count to the Alliance war effort. It remained a Count after several of the Kingdoms Dukes protested the title's upgrade due to Count Janos not personally leading men into battle. * Renata's Vineyard, started by the 1st Countess once produced some of the finest red wine in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Since the dark riders arrived in Duskwood and the land became cursed, the vineyard has failed to yield the same levels of production. Category:Titles Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Mara